


Namjoon's Humiliation

by Nabi_Joke



Series: X BTS [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Caught Masterbation, Shower Sex, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, blowjob, videos, wtf are these tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabi_Joke/pseuds/Nabi_Joke
Summary: Namjoon and Yoongi are forced to share a room, they don't get along for unknown reasons...but maybe there is more too it...especially when Yoongi catches Namjoon doing something he never thought he would do...(1st Part of the series "x BTS")





	Namjoon's Humiliation

"Okay so...The person sharing with Joonie hyung is.." Hoseok pauses for a second drawing lines on the paper leading from Namjoons name down to... "Yoongi-Hyung!" Looking at each other Namjoon and Yoongi both curse under their breaths. Grabbing their bags they storm to their room pushing at each other so that they can choose the side that they deem to be the better one. Yoongi won. He lands with a smug bounce down onto his bed, he sat right infront of the window crossing his legs and looking out of it whilst Namjoon threw his bag in onto his. He crossed his mental scoreboard " _Namjoon - 0 ~  Yoongi - 1_ ".

_**~3 Months Later~** _

The Namjoon mental scoreboard has now reached _Namjoon - 12  ~ Yoongi - 48._ Yoongi seemed to GROW in sass and attitude after all this time. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't frustrating... It actually frustrated him quite a bit... He didn't even know why most of the time, its not like he should feel frustrated, its not something to be easily explained. Shaking his head at the thought and the backlash of Yoongi's latest smart ass remark, Namjoon flops down onto his bed. All morning he had non-stop dance practice from Hoseok.. "Joonieeeee~ You're getting betterrrr~ You just need your hope. Your angel. J-hopeeeee~" With each broken word Hoseok sassily poses showing off for Namjoon. Across the room they hear a light snort from Yoongi, who is sat on his bed legs crossed with a laptop perched on his lap, sitting up and dropping his head lazily to the side sending his fluffy mint locks dropping with it. "You could teach our oh so great leader for a lifetime and he'd STILL not pick up popping and or locking!" His smirk behind his glasses doesn't last for too long as Hoseok (His apparent saviour this time) throws a cushion right at the hyper-somniac's head. Falling to the side, his glasses slide across the bed and he doesn't attempt to grab them or sit up. He lazily opens his eyes and Namjoon's heart skips a beat at the appearance of his fallen roommate and his deep voice saying "Very funny but I WANTED to lay down anyway so I win here" closing his eyes. In the silence following all that can be heard is a soft " _ **Fuck...**_ " as Yoongi opens one eye and Hoseok turns to both look at Namjoon who is holding his head, wide eyed staring at Yoongi, only just realising how hard he makes the leaders heart skip a beat...

**_\-------------_ **

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

**_\-------------_ **

Yoongi didn't decide to press the issue of Namjoon's curse along with blatant stare, _maybe he's just mad that the cushion didn't hit harder and knock him out...pffft... fucking 'Leader'_ Yoongi's mental cursing of Namjoon and the issue of his breathless curse, despite happening  days ago, clung to Yoongi. _Why did he walk out the room straight after and go stand in the shower... IN his clothes.. and with only the cold water running.._ So many things came to Yoongi's mind, no matter how much shit he gives the guy he doesn't want him sick...that would only cause him hassle by having to look after him. After a long mental evaluation of his esteemed roommate Yoongi decided that it was time to go home and catch up on much needed sleep, it had been a whole hour and 45 minutes since his last nap! Reaching the dorm he throws his shoes in his **_"Yoongi~Hyung!"_** cubby hole... _fucking Kookie_... Though it made him smile at the kids cuteness. Walking along the corridor to the kitchen he noticed Jin standing there cooking "Hyung..." Yoongi let out a sleepy yawn and scratched his fluffy hair before pushing his glasses up slightly. Jin turns back beaming cutely in his pink piny "Ah! There you are Yoongi! Dinner will be about... 20 minutes so please can you round up the troops" shaking his head he turned back to his culinary master piece having a brief taste and letting out a pleased sound, causing Yoongi to grin. "Yes Captain!" Yoongi salutes mocking his Hyung before running as Jin throws a wooden spoon in the direction he was standing.

Walking down the corridor he starts knocking on doors, not daring to go in because...well...they could be doing anything and that's their business! So Yoongi settles on a quick 5 taps and the words "Dinner. 20 minutes" before walking upstairs and repeating the process with the rest, assuming he may be informing empty rooms that dinners in 20 minutes but not caring. He even attentively informs the bathrooms just in case. Finally he walks to his and Namjoon's shared dorm room after 15 minutes of informing the house and avoiding Jin's spoon when he tried to sneak a bite. He cracked open the door but paused hearing faint noise inside, peaking in his eyes widened at the sight in front of him... Inside, and on Yoongi's own bed, lay Namjoon. His boxers down by his ankles, face buried deep into the pillow, ass raised into the air with headphones on and unmistakably his hand clasped around his large. Thick... _Holy Hell why is his cock so big?!..._ snapping back to it he faintly hears the sound from the phone he's intently staring at and jacking off to. After straining his ears Yoongi hears the sound of water running and to his surprise the sound of himself rapping. Falling back and clenching his fists as his ass hits the floor outside his door he watches as Namjoon screams his name into his pillow and cum's on his sheets. Then he and Namjoon both hear Jin call up that dinner is ready...

Whilst everyone else throws their chopsticks and forks into the delicious food Jin prepared, Yoongi sat there staring at Namjoon from across the table, who was sat beside Jimin laughing at his comments to V. He had barely touched any food whilst Namjoon shovelled it down faster than anyone else at the table, already on his 2nd helping. _He must need to refill his energy after all that,_ Yoongi shuddered at the thought pushing his glasses up more on his nose and looking down from Namjoon to his plate. Why did they have to have bibimbap.. Looking up at Namjoon again, who was now messing around with his chopsticks for Kookie and Hoseok, he was pulled back to reality by Jin who asked him if he was feeling okay as he hadn't touched his food, with a worried tone. This caused everyone, even Namjoon to look up at him, heat rose on his cheeks as he watched Namjoon blush at his gaze, remembering why he was reeling in the first place he slammed down his chopsticks making everyone jump. "Me and Namjoon have finished eating. Thank you for the meal Jin." He storms off knowing Namjoon will follow. Looking over at Yoongi's bowl Namjoon can see he'd barely ate and realised the gravity of the situation so he bowed to Jin and the others and excused himself, chasing after Yoongi.

Yoongi breathes in a deep sigh of relief that the walk to the room is long and that they sleep up the flight of stairs as it gives him time to collect his thoughts and feelings and plan what he wants to say to Namjoon, who is cluelessly following 20 steps behind. Running up the stairs he hears Namjoon calling his name and chasing, desperate to know what's wrong, however he doesn't stop until he's standing outside of their shared bedroom. Namjoon stops a couple of steps behind him observing as he just stands there, they stay in silence for a few seconds before Namjoon breaks it first. "What are you over reacting about now?" hearing the condescending tone in Namjoon's voice Yoongi looses it. He turns around and grips the back of the mans neck before dragging him into the room and throwing him down on his own bed, slamming the door loudly behind. Landing awkwardly on the bed he turns and looks up at Yoongi "H-Hyung...." rubbing his arm that he landed on roughly. "DON'T JUST DON'T" pacing backward and forward Yoongi tried to calm himself before he took this a bit too far. For his part Namjoon obeyed, clearly not wanting to test him and just waiting for him to elaborate and explain what he's so mad about.

Turning abruptly on his heals he drags the chair from the desk over and straddles it, his eyes never leaving Namjoon's before he leans in closer "We need to talk." Watching Yoongi straddle the chair and deepen his voice he can feel a tightening in his chest and he bites his gum to conceal anything that may accidently come out of his mouth. Yoongi looks him over and then holds out his hand "Phone. Now." Blinking slightly Namjoon hands it over as if on auto pilot. A few seconds later Yoongi has started to play a video loudly and the sound of Yoongi rapping and water pounding the shower stall fills the room. Going bright red Namjoon throws himself forward to make a grab for the phone, but Yoongi snaps his arm back glaring at him. "Where did you get this video?" He growls at Namjoon making him jump but also making him react slightly lower down. "H-Hyung...I took it...I filmed you in the shower.." his head lowers and he feels small under Yoongi's harsh glare. Yoongi glares through half closed eyes not moving them from Namjoon but noticing the slight peak in his pants. "Why did you film it?" On this question Yoongi notices Namjoon close himself up more, as if he thinks hugging his knees will make him disappear or something. Cute... "I...Like how you rap Hyung...I admire you..." playing with the hem of his Sweater he doesn't lift his head or even his eyes. "So why am I shown in the video naked. And why was you masturbating to it on my bed?" at this Namjoon looks up slowly, his face beet red and his eyes wide "y...you saw me?" Namjoon bites his lip and looks down "I'm sorry Hyung" He whispers lightly, only to receive Yoongi's deep voice in return "You will be, because you're going to do the same as what's in this video or else I'll take your phone to big hit" Namjoon blinks and then drops his head knowing that he has no choice but to do as he's told or else he'll really be in trouble.

**_\-------------_ **

**_Namjoon's POV_ **

**_\-------------_ **

Going into the bathroom Namjoon silently thanks the heavens that he and Yoongi have theirs attached to their room and not a shared one with the others. He blushes more as he pulls off his clothes slowly, deciding that he'd try to prolong it as much as possible in the hopes that his boner decreased in that time...It hadn't. He soon found that out as his pants dropped to the floor and his large  cock sprung free, glancing up he saw Yoongi's eyes widen. "what?" Namjoon asked in a harmless fashion, _he was the one that told him he had to re-enact the video! Why was he being like this for?_ "You're...hard...I didn't expect you to be hard...or that big..." His blush rose fast and he just kept openly staring at Namjoon's large cock while Namjoon himself stifled a laugh and mentally calling the elder cute in his head. He climbed under the warm spray of water and bit his lip, feeling slightly awkward at the single person audience he had viewing him, however he continued to repeat the process of what Yoongi did in the video. He stroked his hands up and along his shoulder blades one at a time and opening his mouth to let out "Suga's" rap. Namjoon was mentally proud himself as his performance was entirely spot on, he may have watched that video many more times than the once that Yoongi had caught him masturbating to. Thinking back on the video Namjoon feels his cock twitch slightly and he winces, his voice faltering but only a little before he caught himself and pulled back together. Seemingly forgotten, his elder had watched intently for a while and then seemed to have disappeared by the time Namjoon looked to the space where he had stood. All of a sudden he could feel a warm breath on his back that he KNEW wasn't steam, and hands sliding up between his shoulder blades and spinning him, until he was face to face with Yoongi staring into his eyes. For Yoongi's part he didn't speak, he didn't even say a single word as he pushed Namjoon hard against the cold tiles of the single wall that the shower offered. "H-hyung...?" Namjoon breathed out the question, painfully aware of the fact that the head of his boner was pressed right up against Yoongi's now bare stomach, pre-cum mixing in with the water that slid down his body.

Still he didn't speak, not even when he stepped in to push closer to Namjoon's body, causing Namjoon's cock to slide up his stomach and make the tall rapper groan loudly and drop his head back. "Joonie.." The sudden use of a new nickname he had never heard come from Yoongi's lips made him widen his eyes and snap his head to look at the elder, however before he could comment on it, Yoongi's lips were smashed against his and he couldn't think much else. _Despite being so short, Yoongi was rather strong,_ he took Namjoon's wrists in his hands and pressed them to the wall restricting his movement as he pressed his lips down harder. Just when Namjoon thought that the kiss was enough to break him down, he felt Yoongi bite slightly on his lower lip in a nibble, letting out a groan he realised this was a rough way for the elder to demand him to part his lips, which he happily obliged to. Parting his lips he didn't have long to wait until Yoongi's tongue invaded his mouth and slipped alongside his own, swirling and pressing against his, Namjoon let out another groan pressing against Yoongi closer. Honestly he'd thought about this-DREAMED about this for the last few days...no months! He took his time to realise that all this time he was attracted to Yoongi and that's why he was so frustrated.. not because he hated him but because he thought HE hated HIM and it hurt. But now they were standing together, naked, in a shower and making out. As if he had heard his thoughts, Yoongi pulled back slightly, tongue peaking from his mouth with a trail of saliva still connecting him to Namjoon. _Fuck he's so hot._ Pressing his tongue further out of his mouth he leans in to Namjoon's neck, hitting right at the centre and sliding his soft, velvety tongue along from the centre to the collar bone, nibbling slightly. Namjoon was just a hot mess underneath him, endlessly moaning and groaning at Yoongi's onslaught, the man hadn't even spoken more than one word since coming into the bathroom after him. Finally he spoke up with his teeth grazing Namjoon's nape "Fuck Joonie..."

Having being hard for at least 30 minutes by this point Namjoon's cock was starting to ache, he shifted uncomfortably whining causing Yoongi to glance up at him "What's wrong Joonie?" he asked with widened eyes and again looking so damn cute to Namjoon, he couldn't supress a light smile as he opened his mouth hesitantly "I'm... So hard that it... Hurts.." He whined again biting down on his lip before he heard a slight bump and a splash and felt something brush against his tip. Looking down Namjoon's eyes widened as he saw Yoongi on his knees in front of him, watching as his tongue circles his tip and licks his pre-cum dripped slit. Yoongi lifts a hand up to grip the base and squeeze lightly before pushing his head down onto Namjoon's large cock. He pulls back slightly to mumble "Why are you so damn big?!" before pushing further down, gagging lightly but pushing through before the whole thing was in his mouth and his nose brushed against his trail. "Yoongi...that feels so fucking good I might cum too soon" gripping his mint green, water soaked hair and pressing harder against his throat, moaning as he feels a slight constriction. Yoongi tries to talk but nothing audible comes out, all that he accomplishes is making Namjoon cry out and curse as the vibrations hit his cock and send chills through him. After a few more seconds Namjoon can't hold back any longer and begins violently pumping himself into Yoongi's mouth, or more accurately his throat, and tugging his hair harder. Letting out a loud moan with Yoongi's name rolling off the end, he fills his throat full of cum and holds him there forcing him to swallow it all. After a few seconds Namjoon comes down from his orgasm and realises what he's doing, he lets go of Yoongi's hair and Yoongi drops down onto his hands on all fours coughing and sharply inhaling oxygen back into his lungs.

"I'm so sorry Yoongi! I couldn't hold back!" He hurries to drop down next to him and rub on his back to make sure he's okay, only for Yoongi to stand abruptly and grip a fistful of hair so that Namjoon is forced onto his knees. He's surprised to find Yoongi's fully hard cock on his lips establishing that his elder likes rough play "Suck it. Now." Yoongi growls at him and Namjoon looks up, as he likes rough play he thinks about testing him out, he's already been humiliated so he may as well go to the height of full humiliation. He looks up and breathes 4 words to get Yoongi's reaction. "Anything for you...Daddy.."

**_\-------------_ **

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

**_\-------------_ **

Hearing the word Daddy triggered something indescribable inside of Yoongi, he has a lot of kinks and he loves rough play, but his Daddy kink is his BIGGEST turn on. He growls lightly and yanks Namjoon's head roughly smirking as a light coating of pre-cum smothered his lips. He wanted to see the "leader" wrecked, he wanted to get off from the fact that HE was the one that wrecked him. Shuddering just at the thought of everything he would and could do to him, Yoongi then gave him a firm slap on the face. For a second he was worried that Namjoon would hate him for it as he didn't test Namjoon out at all to see if he liked rough play, however the light moan just barely hit Yoongi's ears spurring him to continue. He rammed his cock fully into Namjoon's mouth letting out his own moan as he is thrust into his warm, wet mouth. Namjoon expertly took his cock all the way into his throat and then pulled all the way back whilst sliding his tongue along the underside before giving his soaked tip some attention. Biting his lip Yoongi lightly kicked him away so that he fell back on his back, looking up at Yoongi with a shocked expression. Yoongi shut off the water, wincing when his body was hit by the cool air before leaning down and picking up Namjoon, he was strong for a hyper-somniac as Namjoon calls him, and carries him out the bathroom. When he crossed the threshold of their shared room he turned right and threw Namjoon down on his own bed watching him bounce lightly. 

Crawling up the bed, he soon reached his target. Namjoon stared up at him, more than likely wondering why Yoongi's bed was chosen, rather than answering Yoongi flipped him onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow. "Since you like Daddy so much, Daddy will reward you nicely. I'm going to fill you with my cum as you get filled with my scent" Pressing down harder, Namjoon started to try to flip back over and Yoongi growled, he reached down and grabbed one of his ties and tied Namjoon's hands tightly behind his back. Looking down at his master piece he felt his cock twitch.. _Fuck he liked rough play way to much.. even this little act could turn him on.._ then he blinked to himself. _No its not because he's doing rough play it's because he's doing it TO Namjoon._ He's known he didn't feel hate for the kid for months, but he acted like it because the kid seemed to really hate him, so he showed it back. He must have had feelings for the kid and stupidly not known. It began to make sense and looking back Yoongi started to notice the same signs shown by Namjoon. Letting out a light smirk he runs a hand softly up Namjoon's back causing him to tense, dragging it right up to his throat before he grasped it and pulled so that his head dropped back. Leaning in Yoongi looked Namjoon in the eyes. "How long have you liked me for" he smirked staring.

**_\-------------_ **

**_Namjoon's POV_ **

**_\-------------_ **

Namjoon froze again for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. The question came as a shock and Namjoon blinked in return, he looked around a bit before settling on Yoongi's own eyes blushing deeply "It took me a while to realise...but quite a long time..." He felt the hand on his throat drop and push his head back against the pillow "Me too ya ass" Yoongi's response make Namjoon's eyes widen and then a slight moan escaped as he felt a hard spank across his ass. Honestly, it seemed like Namjoon enjoys rough play just like Yoongi as the harshness of Yoongi's actions, pulling him around, smacking and spanking him, even tying him up,  feels good. Feeling the bed shift as Yoongi fusses around with something behind him, Namjoon voluntarily presses his face into Yoongi's pillow. Its scent is intoxicating and fills his nose, he likes Yoongi's smell and was secretly happy that he was forced to inhale it. However, as if he read his mind, Yoongi was soon pulling the pillow away and raising him up to place it wedged under his chest instead. This time his head was pressed to the mattress itself, he couldn't complain as it still had the rich smell of Yoongi but the pillow just felt softer and cosier. Yoongi was soon positioning him with his ass raised and before Namjoon could look back he had something pressed to his tight entrance. Biting down on his lip he groaned as something cold and wet ran around his rim, he looked back this time and could see Yoongi rolling a lube covered finger around his hole, he bit down on his lip harder when Yoongi caught him looking. 

His finger slid in quite easily, Namjoon even breathed a sigh of relief. Even the second finger didn't feel too bad, not as bad as he was expecting though he knows it was due to Yoongi's care. The third finger stung slightly but again it wasn't all too bad. Yoongi made extra sure to thoroughly cover Namjoon in lube before the bottle was dropped to the floor, Yoongi pulled out his fingers much to Namjoon's disappointment as it left him empty, and grabbed at his hands that were still bound behind his back. Pulling him up harshly Yoongi then turned him and pushed him hard against the large window that sat beside his bed, it was still light out and Namjoon knew that anyone of the others could walk into the garden below at anytime and see them. But... this actually excited him more... His face, chest and cock pressed right up against the window and he felt another shift on the bed "Stay." Yoongi's rough voice made him obey and he heard tapping on his phone before he saw Yoongi open the window and throw something out. The phone was held in front of his face and Namjoon strained to read:

_**Yoongi:** _

**Hey guess what I just saw outside in the garden.**

**_Kookie:_ **

**What?!**

**_V:_ **

**TELL US HYUNG**

**_Hoseok:_ **

**It better be goodddd~**

**_Jimin:_ **

**I bet it isn't worth this hype..**

_**Yoongi:** _

**So I'm guessing you don't want to go play on Namjoon's game? He left it in the garden and since he doesn't let any of you play it I thought you'd want to sneak out and play it out there while he's napping, don't worry I'll be your look out if you do...**

_**Read 20:32** _

Next thing Namjoon knew before he could even blink, the 4 excited kids had ran out into the yard to grab the game that Yoongi had thrown out the window, all that basketball helped him to aim pretty well Namjoon was impressed. However, now Namjoon could literally be seen at any moment... and the thought thrilled him, causing his cock to twitch again and shoot back to life going still up between the cold glass and his stomach, causing him to moan. "Wow an audience turns you on, does it?" The smirk in Yoongi's voice is evident. However, right now... Namjoon's loving it. Suddenly he can feel something thick pressing against his tight hole, Yoongi's hands holding his ass spread apart to welcome his thick cock, Namjoon's eyes widening somewhat. Yoongi thrust right in all the way to the hilt roughly, Namjoon squeezed his eyes shut letting tears well up and slide down his cheeks and the glass as he watched the other members dancing around below, sometimes rolling their heads back to laugh. Namjoon thought he'd honestly get seen, especially when Jimin looked over in his direction but Yoongi didn't care or pay attention, he felt Namjoon tighten around him and took it as an instruction to carry on. Which he did, he began to pull all the way out to the tip and pound back in before smashing him up against the glass to pound him deeper. Moans slipped out but its unsure who was moaning more, both being as vocal as the other as Yoongi found his way to Namjoon's sweet spot, slamming up against it violently. Whilst violating his prostate and moaning so loud his body shook and went hoarse Namjoon kept watching outside with his eyes partly closed and again noting Jimin's gaze. Though Namjoon stopped caring, especially as Yoongi grabbed his cock and pumped in time with his thrusts, chasing his release and sure he'd catch it bringing Namjoon with him. He bit into Namjoon's neck as he came, releasing bursts of cum out inside, Namjoon's own cum coating his stomach, the bed, Yoongi's hand, the glass, anything nearby and everything despite having cum not long ago. Yoongi pulled back hard and slipped all the way out of Namjoon, still pressed against the glass, to work on his bound hands. Namjoon opened his eyes and saw that everyone had left the garden now...aside from Jimin... That's when, with his hands now free, he collapsed onto his side on Yoongi's bed passing out.

**_\-------------_ **

**_Yoongi's POV_ **

**_\-------------_ **

Yoongi looked down at Namjoon smiling with his heart beating a mile a minute. Partly because he just had the biggest orgasm of his life, but also because he'd accomplished what he had hoped to. Namjoon in front of him, passed out on his side with Yoongi's cum dripping down his ass and thighs, hair dishevelled from all of the rough pulling and forcing, looking completely and utterly wrecked. And HE was the one that wrecked him. Cleaning up Namjoon he smiled and kissed his forehead before slipping into the chair to write a soft note for him chuckling as he writes:

_**Joonie,** _

_**In case you didn't know from me literally fucking the life out of you, me and you are now together. I'm claiming you as mine, and if you even try to deny it I would like to present Exhibit A (A full bodied picture of Namjoon passed out like he is) and Exhibit B (A close up of his neck where he bit Namjoon before Cumming, now a harsh, lasting hickey.) Come find me when you wake up, unless I'm in the room, IF you can walk that is ;)~** _

_**~Daddy** _

He places the note beside Namjoon on the pillow he had replaced under his head and pulled the covers up his body, then Yoongi walked out the room closing the door lightly smiling like an idiot, only to come face to face with Park Jimin. Who proceeded to grab his arm when Yoongi hushed him and drag _him to his own room. Once inside he closed the door and ran over to Yoongi looking shocked. "Hyung...I saw what you and Joonie-Hyung did..." His wide eyes glared at Yoongi's. Was it really that much of a big deal? Well yeah actually I guess it is... He saw 2 guys fucking... His friends and band members at that... The kids bound to be shocked._ Yoongi for his part offers a light shrug "So you going to tell on us then...Tell everyone that me and Namjoon fucked and are now dating?" Yoongi had on his 'I don't give a fuck' demeanour however, he did care actually, ALOT. He cared because he didn't know if Namjoon would like people knowing, that's all he cared about... _god he's so whipped_...Jimin squealed and jump hugged "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BOTH HYUNG!" (Jimin is...Every Yoonjoon shipper out there) He squealed, clapped his hands, jumped around. Yoongi smiled slightly and couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm...I'm so fucking happy too..."

**_~Later when Namjoon woke up~_ **

Pain. Everything hurt. He already knew he wouldn't be able to walk... he rolled groaning and heard paper crumple. He picked up the paper and read with a mental curse thrown Yoongi's way. Brat. He rolled over to face the door slowly and saw Yoongi stood there, head cocked to the side and holding a tray. He could smell food and his stomach growled craving it. Yoongi walked over and helped slowly prop him up, climbing in behind him and supporting him while he half fed Namjoon. "I'm sorry Jimin knows..." He sounded guilty and...worried? Namjoon guessed it was due to the fact that he didn't know Namjoon's reaction. Letting out a soft painful laugh he smiled up at Yoongi "I saw him look when we were fucking... Sorry I didn't tell you... by the way ow...that was my first time" Yoongi cursed loudly dropping back and clutching his head "I'm so sorryyy!" Namjoon shook it off smiling mumbling how he loved it around his food causing Yoongi to smile "I love you Namjoon" Yoongi pulled him in closer and kissed his head, Namjoon blushed and ate more food before mumbling "I love you too...Daddy" Yoongi groaned and started to tickle him and Namjoon laughed loudly cursing him for nearly making his food spill. Namjoon needed to get all the energy he could to keep up with Yoongi's rough onslaught every night.

_\----------------_

_Word Count: 5174_

_\----------------_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I first posted this up on Wattpad. My Names Nabi if you want to check it out. Ill post everything to both of them though so no one will miss out :P. Leave comments or messages and ill get back to them, also let me know what you think.
> 
> Stay awesome Jokers 
> 
> A.R.M.Y.


End file.
